thepiratesbandofmisfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegleg Hastings
Bounty : 10,000 $ #Friends: Black Bellamy (Formerly) and Cutlass Liz #Enemies: Pirate Captain (Formerly) #His goal is to become the Pirate Of The Year Pegleg Hastings is one of the minor characters in the movie. He is a Jamaican pirate who is one of the most famous pirates to ever sail the seas and one of the Pirate Captain's rivals. He has a peg where his right leg should be (hence his name Pegleg) and his wanted bounty is 10,000 Doubloons. He has tried multiple times to win the Pirate Of The Year trophy, but like The Pirate Captain and Cutlass Liz, he lost repeatedly because Black Bellamy would always win the Awards. He first appears in the movie by crashing into a window, and into where The Pirate Captain and his crew were when they were trying to sign up for the awards and then boasted about the excessive amount of gold he had inside a bag. He would then be outshine by Cutlass Liz with the world's biggest diamond, who appeared soon after his arrival. Later on in the movie, a frustrated Cutlass Liz takes her anger out on Pegleg Hastings by stabbing him with her cutlass (hence her name Cutlass) sword after the former failed to win the award, apparently killed by her. However, he was revealed to be still alive during the credits. Relationships The Pirate Captain As one of the highly successful pirates in the movie, he is greatly arrogant and prideful where his arrogance also caused him to act as one of The Pirate Captain's unmerciful tormentors--often mocking and belittling the captain for being the most pathetic pirate to ever live, with a very poor bounty reward of merely 12 doubloons to boot. It is possible he might have had a change of heart and started respecting The Pirate Captain at the end of the movie after the Pirate Captain defeated Queen Victoria. Black Bellamy Being the most infamous and popular pirate in the world (until he was surpassed by the Pirate Captain), Hastings held great respect for Bellamy and even joined him in bullying The Pirate Captain along with Cutlass Liz for the captain's pitiful status of being the most unsuccessful pirate to ever exist, and often laughed hysterically whenever Black Bellamy insulted The Pirate Captain. However, he soon lost all respect for Bellamy and started mocking him as well when he witnessed The Pirate King forcefully strip Bellamy of his trophy after The Pirate Captain beat Queen Victoria and gained The Pirate King's admiration. This results in Bellamy getting put in a hopelessly humiliated state, which prompts both Hastings and Liz to laugh at him. Cutlass Liz Despite being a competitor in the awards, Hastings is on very good terms with Liz and sometimes interacts with her in a friendly way even when she brings loot much better than his. The feeling is quite mutual as well, albeit not so much, as Liz doesn't seem to have any qualms about skewering him with her cutlass when she's angered. At the end of the movie, Cutlass Liz and Pegleg Hastings are seen laughing at Bellamy when the Pirate King takes away the award from Bellamy. Gallery ' Peg-Leg Hasting.jpg|Concept Art Pirates4Modal.jpg|Him, Black Bellamy and Cutlass Lizz tumblr_lupjlxOvFY1r27jxi.jpg PegLeg Hastings Pirates model.jpg|Model of Pegleg Hastings the-pirates-band-of-misfits 22.JPG|Pegleg Hastings 51234496.jpg|Hastings and Cutlass Lizz UwE46.png|Hastings,Cutlass Lizz and Bellamy at the end of the movie 432108 378564295505930 2022543480 n.jpg Piratesmisfits1138.jpg ' Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:Antagonist